Une nuit de dangers pour une vérité
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Quand Lily sauve James, tous deux réalisent alors qu'ils n'ont qu'une vie. (Voilà ce qu'on trouve en faisant les fonds de tiroir XD Enjoy ! )


Titre: Une nuit de dangers pour une vérité  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: Tout public. (K)  
Personnages: Époque des maraudeurs  
Résumé: Quand Lily sauve James, tous deux réalisent alors qu'ils n'ont qu'une vie.  
Disclamer: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas T.T  
Spoiler: Aucun

* * *

"Lily, et si tu sortais avec moi ?"

C'était dit si banalement comme si James Potter venait de lui demander de lui passer le beurre. Cette fois-ci, Lily manqua de s'étouffer et le fusilla du regard. Oui, elle le détestait. Elle sentait la haine affluer en elle.

"James, tu peux te suicider ou alors tu préfères que je mette moi-même fin à ta misérable existence ?" pesta la lionne d'une voix acide.

Le griffondor prit un air profondément outré, posant une main innocente contre son torse avant d'éclater de rire. Sirius, son meilleur ami, le rejoignit dans son délire et excédée, Lily sortit de table. Non, décidément, elle préférait sauter le petit-déjeuner plutôt que de se retrouver avec lui.  
Il était immature, stupide, dragueur, arrogant et elle en oubliait certainement.

Mais voilà, ça c'était en sixième année et en ce début de septième année, il avait changé. En quoi ? C'était simple, il ne lui avait pas fait une déclaration ou une demande aussi petite soit-elle depuis, bah, depuis le dernier jour de la sixième année. Il semblait comme l'avoir oublié, ou être passé à autre chose. Pire, il l'ignorait ! Elle ne comprenait pas et ça l'énervait grandement.

Assise dans un vieux fauteuil de la salle commune, la Griffondor ressassait ses sombres pensées, pestant contre le monde entier. Il s'était joué d'elle ? C'était probable et même plus que logique ! Lily ramena douloureusement ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Pourquoi ? Et surtout, comment avait-elle pu y croire ? James Potter, tomber amoureux d'elle ? S'en était presque risible finalement. Pourtant, le plus incompréhensible restait cette horrible sensation. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, mais il ne semblait plus avoir de but. Il était las, et elle aussi.

La sortant de ses réflexions, elle sentit une main douce se poser sur son épaule. Sursautant, elle se retourna vivement et croisa le regard triste d'Alice, sa meilleure amie. Sans un mot, cette-dernière l'entoura de ses bras et se glissa dans le fauteuil, la serrant contre elle. Comme tous les sentiments qu'elle ressentait ces derniers temps, Lily ne comprit pas ses pleurs et encore moins le vide qui l'habitait.

* * *

Deux mois plus tard :

La neige tombait doucement dans le patio où Lily venait de s'installer. La pénombre s'installait, mais c'était le seul moment où elle était sûre de ne pas être dérangée. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. Maintenant, elle allait mieux. Elle avait accepté et surtout compris. Lily Evans était bêtement tombée amoureuse de James Potter. Oui, elle l'aimait et ce sentiment résidait en elle encore aujourd'hui. Elle réalisait également qu'il n'était pas prêt de s'évanouir. Si James avait pris six ans pour faire une croix sur elle, Lily sentait qu'elle ne le pourrait jamais. Alors oui, elle avait pleuré, l'avait détestée, avait haï ses sentiments et le monde entier en passant puis, enfin, elle s'était résignée. Cela faisait moins mal.

Silencieuse face aux étoiles qui une à une se dévoilaient, Lily inspira profondément. Elle se souvenait de chaque adjectif dont elle l'avait affublé il n'y a pas si longtemps.  
Il était immature, oui, mais il avait changé. Il ne cherchait plus querelles aux Serpentards ou en tout cas moins qu'avant. À présent, il ne faisait que défendre les élèves de premières années qui se faisaient embêtés. Bien sûr, James restait James et lui et les Maraudeurs continuaient leurs incessantes bêtises. Ouh, ce qu'elle était conciliante.  
Stupide, non et elle avouait. Il était même plutôt intelligent. Si elle le trouvait stupide auparavant, c'était de la harceler et de sortir avec d'autres filles en même temps.  
Dragueur, et encore une fois, elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Non, il n'était plus sorti avec aucune fille depuis le début de la septième année.

Songeuse, Lily se souvint des cours qu'ils révisaient ensemble. Ça leur arrivait souvent avant. Elle avait toujours été amie avec Remus et cette amitié impliquait obligatoirement la présence proche de James. Ils s'étaient rapprochés et si on excluait les demandes de James et les coups de gueule qu'elles suscitaient chez Lily, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il coupe les ponts avec elle. Pourquoi ? C'était la dernière chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait admis depuis longtemps n'avoir été qu'un passe-temps ou un pari stupide pour lui, mais pourquoi tout ça avait cessé aussi brutalement ? Cela restait un mystère.

Lily se leva finalement, elle avait besoin de se défouler. En fait, elle avait besoin de lui, tout simplement. Elle avait effroyablement besoin de lui. Décidée, elle traversa les couloirs déserts, tous devaient être en train de dîner à cette heure. La Griffondor se retrouva bien vite dans les jardins et descendit droit vers la forêt interdite. La morsure du froid la saisit et elle remonta son col en frissonnant. Une fois dans l'ombre des arbres, elle se laissa aller et sentit peu à peu son corps se transformer. Une fois sous à forme d'animagus, chose qu'elle détestait faire, elle donna libre cours à sa rage. Bondissant en avant, une panthère noire de jais, fila à travers la forêt, effrayant sur son passage le peu d'êtres vivants qu'elle croisait. Il fallait avoué que n'étant pas recensée, elle ne se transformait jamais. Les animagus étaient mal vus, aussi elle n'en avait parlé à personne et avait presque honte d'elle à ce sujet. Lily accéléra encore et gagna la cabane hurlante. Des larmes glissaient le long de son pelage et elle se coucha derrière le vieil escalier grinçant. Être ici ne l'effrayait pas, au contraire, la maison triste et morne semblait presque en pire état qu'elle est cela lui remontait un peu le moral. Elle pensa à Remus, son ami qu'elle se sentait obligée d'éviter depuis que James l'évitait elle. Ce soir, il allait souffrir. C'était la pleine lune. C'est ce à quoi elle songea avant de s'endormir.

"Que faisons-nous ? questionna Sirius en sautillant joyeusement au devant de la petite troupe.

Silencieux, Cornedrue le rejoignit. Il était pensif, cela se voyait. Le loup-garou ne tarda pas à apparaître à son tour, assez calme, un petit rat trottinant à ses côtés.

"Je propose qu'on se balade seulement aujourd'hui, répondit James que la morosité gagnait.  
- Oh toi, tu penses encore à ta Lily ? le charria le chien.  
- Ce n'est pas ma Lily, et tu le sais très bien !" brama le cerf dans un geste menaçant.

Sirius recula, mais ne retint pas son rire. Il bondit sur le cervidé avec pour but avoué de le distraire, ce qui fonctionna à merveille. Cinq minutes plus tard, Peter et Remus observaient leur deux amis visiblement en pleine course poursuite, débouler dans la petite clairière. James, cornes en avant, repoussait le chien sans ménagement tandis que Sirius, lui montrait les crocs. Il combattait depuis un bon quart d'heure quand enfin, ils revinrent vers eux, heureux et joueurs.

"J'ai gagné, lançait joyeusement Sirius.  
- Faux, répliquait James en se pavanant. On sait tous ici que je te bas à chaque fois.  
- Je ne crois pas non", répliqua Patmol en sautant sur le Griffondor.

James répliqua, envoyant un coup de pattes en l'air. Habitué, Sirius esquiva, mais pas Remus. Les yeux tournaient vers la lune céleste, il ne vit pas le coup venir et le loup-garou s'éveilla. Si Remus lutta un moment, il ne pût s'empêcher de se mettre en position accroupi, position d'attaque. Immobiles, les trois amis s'entre-regardèrent un moment et James sut qu'il ne serait pas assez rapide pour éviter les crocs du loups.

À quelques centaines de mètres de là, Lily s'éveillait. Elle se sentait mieux. Elle s'étira, toutes griffes dehors et sitôt hors de la cabane, un affreux pressentiment l'assaillit. Ça avait un rapport avec James. Elle leva la tête, fixant la pleine lune et c'est à ce moment qu'un hurlement retentit. Son corps entier se pétrifia. Remus était avec les Maraudeurs, c'était les seuls moments où il était bien et non tiraillé alors pourquoi ? N'écoutant que son courage ou sa bêtise, elle bondit en avant, s'enfonçant dans la forêt interdite. Si James était avec lui, il était en danger. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait compris qui ils étaient alors qu'eux ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'un autre animagus hantait ses bois. Pour son plus grand malheur, ses sentiments pour James n'en avait été que plus forts. Ils se transformaient depuis leur quatrième année et avait toujours aidé leur ami. Elle, elle n'avait rien fait. Bon, il fallait avouer qu'elle ne se transformait que depuis la cinquième année et qu'il était déjà bien entouré à cette époque, mais elle avait toujours peur. Peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Maintenant, elle se rendait compte que même avant, elle avait peur pour lui.

Enfin, les arbres se dégagèrent et elle bondit au-dessus du groupe tétanisé. Dévoilant ses crocs acérés, elle grogna contre le loup. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énervé, il était vrai que c'était la pleine lune la plus puissante de l'année, mais ses amis devaient bien le savoir. Surpris, le loup-garou la dévisagea une seconde. Il était évident qu'il ne la reconnaissait pas. Il lui sauta dessus et c'est sans problème qu'elle l'esquiva. Alors que le loup s'attardait sur les Maraudeurs, Lily rugit se faisant plus menaçante. Le loup-garou reporta alors toute son attention sur elle et la Griffondor se sentit soudainement bien stupide. N'écoutant que son instinct, elle fit un demi-tour et fonça à travers la forêt mi-soulagée et mi-apeurée que le loup se lance sur ses traces. Agile, elle parvint à accélérer avant que les crocs de la créature ne se referme sur elle. Heureusement, Lily était endurante et elle le fit tourner en rond un moment avant se décider à changer de tactique. Il était tenace, mais la Griffondor était réputée pour être une vraie tête de mule et si elle parvenait à l'occuper jusqu'à l'aube, James ne risquait plus rien. Oui, elle se savait idiote, mais elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Il devait vivre où elle ne se sentirait plus la force de continuer. C'est lors d'un virage serré qu'elle réalisait qu'elle était revenue dans la clairière. Elle était déserté et cela la rassura. Le loup qui venait de faire un magnifique dérapage dans les feuilles mortes semblait très loin de retrouver son calme. Il se rapprocha en grognant, à quatre pattes et elle recula petit à petit, la queue entre les jambes. Ses poils se dressaient et elle eut soudain l'impression de n'être qu'un pauvre chaton sans défense. Quittant une seconde le loup-garou des yeux, elle distingua un chien derrière un des arbres bordant la clairière et se douta qu'il n'était pas loin.  
Bon, il n'était pas question de flancher. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait à tout moment reprendre forme humaine, aussi, se fit-elle plus imposante. La panthère arrêta de reculer et sortit ses griffes. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse et qu'elle se batte ou alors elle redeviendrait une sorcière et contre un loup-garou, elle n'irait pas loin. De plus, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'ils découvrent son petit secret.

Le loup-garou sembla surpris un instant de ce changement d'attitude et se dressa sur ses pattes. C'est le moment que choisit Lily pour attaquer. Elle bondit dans les pattes de l'animal et lui arracha un grognement de douleur. Évitant ses crocs menaçants, elle sauta sur le côté et s'excusa de tout son cœur auprès de Remus avant que le loup ne vienne s'écraser au sol. Elle l'avait déséquilibrée. Profitant de cet instant de répit, elle répartit dans sa course folle. Le loup-garou eut le temps de la voir filer et la suivit en boitillant légèrement.

"Et si la panthère le tue ? hasarda Peter d'une toute petite voix.  
- Et s'il la tue ? répliqua James.  
- Ce n'est qu'une panthère", souligna Sirius.

Peter approuva et se prit un regard noir du cerf.

"Elle nous a quand même sauvé la vie ! s'exclama-t-il bouillonnant. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je vais l'aider."

Sans attendre de réponse, il se précipita à leur suite, bientôt rejoint par les deux autres Griffondors. Ils les retrouvèrent au bord du lac, le félin, les pattes dans l'eau. Silencieux, Cornedrue arriva par derrière et décocha une ruade, attirant l'attention du loup. Il se retourna vivement et James l'esquiva. Lily en profita pour sortir de l'eau. Alors que la créature allait attaquer le cerf. La panthère rugit et le loup sembla perdu entre ses deux proies. Il hésita et tentait tantôt un coup à droite tantôt à gauche. Les deux Griffondors le tinrent occupé un moment ainsi. Sirius se plaça face à lui, grognant et là, le loup se sentit acculé. Il se mouilla les pattes et devint plus menaçant. Au loin, la lune amorça sa descente. James se dit qu'ils avaient peut-être une chance. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses alliés et exécuta une levade, puis dans un demi-tour parfait, engagea la course poursuite. Ils se relaieraient jusqu'à l'aube.

Quand enfin, au petit matin, Lily bondit au centre de la clairière, prête à riposter d'un coup de pattes, le premier rayon de soleil l'éblouit. Le loup arrêta tout mouvement et lentement, Remus retrouva forme humaine. Il haletait un moment, assis à même le sol et releva les yeux vers le félin.

"Merci, murmura-t-il. Merci, Lily."

Sincèrement heureuse qu'il n'ait rien et qu'il lui parle. Elle perdit son aspect animal et le prit dans ses bras.

"Merci à toi. Je pensais que tu m'en voudrais, souffla la jeune fille.  
- De quoi ? De sauver la vie de mes amis, de ne pas me rejeter ou plutôt d'être folle amoureuse de James au point d'en devenir stupide", se moqua Remus contre elle.

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de rire, soulagée et ils se laissèrent glisser jusqu'au sol. Lily sentit à ce moment le contrecoup de cette nuit, toutes les branches qui l'avaient égratignées de toutes parts, les courbatures et enfin, ses poumons brûlants. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'endormit dans ses bras.

Lorsque les trois autres les retrouvèrent, ils dormaient encore, sérieusement mal en point. Les trois garçons restèrent un moment sidéré face à l'étrange spectacle : Lily, endormie dans les bras de Remus. Le plus étrange étant les lacérations rougeoyante ornant sa peau de porcelaine de toute part. Remus n'était pas mieux.

"Il faut les emmener à l'infirmerie", décréta James avec inquiétude.

Sirius sortit sa baguette et fit léviter Remus, James s'occupa de Lily.

"Que s'est-il passé ?! s'écria Mme Pomfresh en voyant l'état des deux adolescents.  
- Une mauvaise chute", déclara Sirius tandis que les deux autres restaient muets.

Elle les fusilla du regard, ne les croyant absolument pas, mais l'heure n'était pas à de futiles discussions. Ils furent tous les trois renvoyés dans leur dortoir sans ménagement.  
Quand enfin, ils purent revenir, c'est-à-dire après leur cours, à 5 heure, ils découvrirent Relus en compagnie de Dumbledore.

"Elle m'a sauvé la vie, déclara Remus. Enfin, non, techniquement, elle a sauvé les vies de James, Peter et Sirius."

Ils entrèrent à ce moment-là et tous deux se tournèrent vers eux.

"Comment allez-vous, les garçons ? interrogea Dumbledore. Une nuit forte en émotion à ce que j'apprends."

Sirius hocha la tête en silence. Peter baissa les yeux et James cherchait désespérément sa Lily. Oui, la sienne. Parce que s'il avait prévu de l'ignorer, espérant que ça produirait l'effet inverse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle et le fait qu'elle est risquée sa vie, pour eux ! Ça le tuait. Avait-il été aveugle ?! Il était tellement inquiet. Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Sirius lui souriait. Il leva les yeux et James suivit son regard.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, Lily vêtue d'un jean gris et d'un tee-shirt vert, sortait apparament des douches. Elle leva les yeux à son tour et le remarqua. Il allait bien, il était vivant. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. La seconde d'après, il l'avait rejoint en courant et l'étreignait avec force.

"Tu es folle ?" murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Elle rit, lui rendant son étreinte.

"Au moins autant que toi, sourit-elle, en se blottissant contre lui.  
- Lily, reprit James, tu aurais pu y laisser ta vie."

Elle hocha la tête gravement.

"Toi aussi."

Il nia et la repoussa avec douceur, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

"Tu ne comprends pas.  
- Bien sûr que si.  
- Non, je ne peux pas...  
- Moi non plus", souffla-t-elle, lui coupant la parole.

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, James", murmura-t-elle.

Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, leva les yeux au ciel, dans une mimique très ressemblante à celle habituelle de Lily, et l'embrassa. Il sentit aussitôt ses mains glisser dans ses cheveux et un sourire s'étendre sur son visage. Le relâchant, elle posa son front contre le sien.

"Je t'aime James, murmura-t-elle, en sentant ses larmes couler sur ses joues.  
- Je sais, souffla-t-il. Je t'aime.  
- Si on vous dérange surtout, dites le nous", renchérit Sirius d'un ton faussement ironique.

Il se retourna et lança un sourire ravi à Remus.

"Finalement, je trouve que ce fut une nuit très productive, déclara-t-il.


End file.
